


An Unlikely Couple

by Jacklvmage12



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-19 00:58:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13693545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jacklvmage12/pseuds/Jacklvmage12
Summary: A Mewtwo and a Zoroark. Who would have thought they would fall in love? Well, it happened and now they need to survive the trials ahead! Can they stay together or was it doomed from the beginning?





	1. Chapter 1

Alright, this is a small story I'm going to be doing. Nothing more than ten chapters and I have permission to use a few characters from a few of my friends from Discord. Chloe, a writer who I plan to give a link to soon, unfortunately doesn't have a character but I want to shout her out anyway. She has written a few small stories that she doesn't plan to share which are really good. Next is Cadium, an author who I have personally read from. He has allowed me to use characters that will appear in this chapter. Namely Lance, a male Zoroark. Max, someone I have read from as well, has allowed me to use his characters, Kanuna, Frederic and their child, Nicholas. Xeta, the second to last ive read from, has allowed me to use a character that will appear soon named… Well… Xeta. And last but not least, Degen. I have read from him as well and recommend sticking around for his character. He had the least developed one so far so this will be all without seeing how his character would act beforehand. Sadly, i dont remember his name. Expect links for all of them in the near future.

Any descriptions of female problems are either completely guessed by me or helped with by Chloe. In any case, thank you Chloe! I kinda depend on any female I can find for this, and no I won't ask my mom! Thats kinda weird to me.

Enough time wasted, let's get into this!

-break-

-Autumn POV-

As I woke up from a night of cuddling with my boyfriend, who happened to be my adopted step brother, I felt like I didn't want to get up. Not that I could get up even if I tried. Lance, a male Zoroark that didn't look any different than most other Zoroark, had his arms around me, holding me with an iron grip to his body. We had a similar background so it's no surprise we would start dating. He had lost his father, a Zoroark named Silver Hidagaia, to an explosion of power resulting from him defeating his own father, Ryan Hidagaia. He had used his final attack, Silver Bomb to accomplish this. The drawback was that he had to sacrifice himself to use it. My father, Ryan Colana, had fought alongside Silver, making things seem unfair at first. Ryan Hidagaia was an almost omnipotent being though, even if he was just a Zoroark. Silver and Dad had to fight a being like that without holding back, showing power they had never revealed to anyone before.

Oh, I forgot to introduce myself! How silly of me! I'm Autumn Colana, daughter of Ryan Colana and Giratina Colana. Thats right, my mother is a legendary pokemon. My father was as well, a Mewtwo morph actually. I might seem strong but I'm actually quite shy at first. I want to defend my family and have one of my own at some point. I'm also more of a book person than a fighter. My boyfriend Lance, however, likes to fight a lot. He and our brothers, Tommy and Fortune like to fight to get stronger so they can defend the family better. Lance actually has a form he likes to call Silver Form. He doesn't use it often, only when he's backed into a corner.

'We should probably get up to get some breakfast.' I thought to myself, hearing my stomach rumble. I wanted to stay in Lance's arms but when I'm hungry, I want nothing but food. I started to shake Lance while I said "Lance, Lance wake up. We need to get some breakfast."

It didn't work though, since he was a deep sleeper. I really should have expected this, as I was a light sleeper instead. We were the exact opposite in a few things, and this was one of them. I didn't want to use the only thing that would guarantee him waking up, but he left me no choice when he was like this.

"Lance, wake up. Mom made pancakes." I whispered into his ear. At the mention of the word pancake he let me go, bolted upright and started looking around wildly.

"Pancakes? Who said pancakes? I want pancakes! Where are the pancakes?" He asked in rapid succession. Thats right, he didn't bolt awake for me, or Mom, or anything like that. He bolted awake for pancakes. He had tasted them for the first time when he turned 3000 and he couldn't get enough of them. Oh, and did I mention that we are all immortal? Everyone in this dimension is immortal. We can still die of natural things like diseases and outside forces like pokemon injuring us to much though.

"Lance…" I said, not sure what to do with him. He normally didn't need woken up like this. I could normally wake him up with no problem just by shaking him. He fell asleep fast and stayed asleep, thats for sure. He always pouted once he noticed there weren't pancakes.

He had started to calm down, beginning to realize that he was woken up with the ruse of pancakes once again. "Autumn, you know not to wake me like that!" He whined, finding my wake up call unfair. He should know by now that I'll use whatever tricks I can to get ahead.

"Maybe if you didn't sleep so heavily I wouldn't have to. I tried shaking you awake but being held by your lover in an iron grip doesn't help the situation." I said, giving him a 'Really? You're gonna pull that on me?' look. He knew he was a deep sleeper and needed to be woke up like that from time to time.

"Whatever, let's just go get something to eat." He grumbled, upset like he always was when I woke him up like that. He got up and put his pants on, hiding what he knew he teased me with. I made myself look innocent for my family, but I had already gone through several heat cycles while managing to keep that fact from my family. They worried for me the most because I was the youngest. They didn't realize that I could take care of myself. I was actually in heat at the moment and my hormones were going into overdrive. I just needed to last a few more days and it would be over.

In the beginning it only felt like a constant tingle. Now it felt like a raging fire that couldn't be quelled. Every time I tried, it returned right after with a fury worse than before. My only options at this point were to mate with Lance or wait until next time. I really felt like it was going to be the former.

Enough of my problems, back to the real world. Lance had dressed and went to get breakfast. I feel like he loved breakfast more than me sometimes, which was not helped by the fact that breakfast was his favorite meal of the day. I was hungry as well though, so I got dressed and went to join him. As it happened, Mom really did make pancakes. I guess I'm getting better at knowing my mom, even if on accident.

"Hey Autumn! Mom rewlly did make pancakesh!" He said, slurring his words while he ate. I swear, he could eat an entire dimension out of house and home! He was like a bottomless pit for food!

"That's great Lance, I guess I was wrong." I said, pulling out a plate from the cupboard above the sink. Yes, we have those. We aren't savages after all. We know how to use plumbing, electrical equipment and even how to have a stable economy around the world. "I hope we can go out to eat later today like we wanted. It might rain still, we have been getting a lot of rain this Summer."

This summer had been one of the rainiest in recorded history. In the last week alone we had gotten over a foot of water more than usual in the rivers. Me and Lance planned to go to the Sweet Swirlix, a café in downtown Legend City. We only made enough to go once or twice a month, not because it was pricy, which it was, but because of the drive and the amount of fuel we used. A half hour drive cost us about thirty dollars, and the food from Sweet Swirlix, which was worth the price, was another fifty dollars minimum.

"I'm sure we'll be able to go, it doesn't seem that cloudy today." He said, speaking clearly now that he had swallowed his food.

"I hope so, we planned this one a month in advance this time. I don't want it to be ruined because of the weather." I said, frowning at the thought of our trip being cancelled.

"Trust me, your trip won't be ruined. You're a fucking Mewtwo for Arceus sake. Just use Psychic or Teleport, it's that easy." Said a voice from the doorway. Turning to see who interrupted us, I saw one of my sisters, Jillian. She was a Mewtwo with one striking difference. Unlike the rest of us, who have our tails on our asses if we're Mewtwo's, she had her tail on her head. She looked formidable, like she was always mega evolved, but she just had a genetic mutation is all. She was also the only one I couldn't hide my knowledge of sex and all that from. She taught me after all.

"I wouldn't be so sure Jillian. Autumn didn't keep either of those moves. She wanted to be a healer, not a taxi or anything like that." Said a very masculine voice. It turned out to belong to my brother, Thomas, a Giratina. He was always a fighter, never a thinker. Though he was a softy at heart for his family. Doesn't mean he didn't tease the hell out of us though.

"Yes Thomas, I'm sure. Even if she can't use those moves, we have a car. They can use that." Jillian said, glaring at Thomas for trying to start something. Everyone knew Thomas loved Jillian. Yes, it might be incest, but as Pokémon we didn't really care. Love was love and that's it. Jillian wasn't interested though, since she has a girlfriend. Yep, thats right, Jillian is a lesbian. So what? Got a problem with that?

Whatever, I know this is getting kind of long and you guys probably don't want to read a journal that's long anyway. So I think I'll read the next few pages of what happened in a little bit. Thanks for listening!

Yep, fourth wall breaking all over this bitch. Autumn isn't ordinary in any sense of the word. Now, as I said, some of these characters won't be mine. Lance is my friend Cadiums, but the others so far are mine. Autumn, Jillian and Thomas are my characters so far, as well as Ryan Colana and Giratina Colana. Ryan Hidagaia is also Cadiums. And Silver Hidagaia.

I have a small idea for this, but it can change at any second. Links for everyone will be first on the list next chapter because I'm too lazy to look them all up right now while I'm tired as all hell.

This won't be a long series, not if I can help it. Nothing more than 15 chapters at most. Feedback is greatly appreciated from all sources. Flaming me though will result in me simply ignoring you. It's not worth it to do that. Constructive criticism is what I want most. Any help, criticism or not, is also appreciated.

Autumn: Hey! What about me? Don't I get to say my part?

Right, sorry Autumn. Go ahead and say it.

Autumn: Hmph, ungrateful little… whatever. Well guys, that is the first ten pages of my journal. If you guys want more make sure to let us know! We crave feedback, constructive or not!

You done?

Autumn: Yep! Bye everyone!

I can't sigh in text but I just did… bye everyone! And sorry for the long notes!


	2. An Unlikely Couple chapter 2

Autumn: Hey everyone! It's your favorite Mewtwo! Unless you like Jillian more. Anyway! Jack here promised links to the others accounts and he has brought just that!

Yep! And first up is Chloe, and I gotta say, her only story so far is a damn good one! u/8604500/chlooepm

Next is Cadium, I can't really choose a story from him, because they're both good (even if he only has one actual story going)! u/9321832/Cadium

Now comes Max, someone i've read from and beta'd for. He has talent but refuses to see it. If only he'd slow down and take his time… u/8225217/super12123

Now we have Xeta, i've recently stars reading Project X, a story i've meant to read for a while. u/8827713/XetaJTS

Now, last by certainly not least, is a man named Degen. His story, shortened to SFSS, is a great read. I want to finish it but recently I've had little motivation to read or write. u/7390854/DegenerateFluffington

Now, go check em em out and tell em ol' Jack sent ya.

Autumn: Are you done yet? We need to start the story.

Yeah yeah, take over and write from your diary. Aftward you can go on a date with Lance. Just remember to keep it short and sweet ok?

Autumn: Yes DAD, I understand.

Glad to know I'm your father. I did create you after all.

Autumn: Just start typing! And since you refuse to say it, Jack does not own Pokemon, Naruto, Undertale, Inuyasha, Yugioh or anything like it. All he owns are me, my father, Ryan, my mother and siblings. The concept as well but that's obvious.

-Last time on Unlikely Couple-

Whatever, I know this is getting kind of long and you guys probably don't want to read a journal that's long anyway. So I think I'll read the next few pages of what happened in a little bit. Thanks for listening!

-Break-

-Lance's POV-

Ugh, I can't believe it rained! We were trapped inside all day, the roads being too slick to drive on. Thanks a lot for not using Teleport Jillian! Really did us a favor when we didn't get to go to a restaurant we had planned a month in advance!

"I can hear your thoughts ya know. I'm a Psychic type. Add on the fact that I'm a Mewtwo and the possibilities are endless." I jumped as I heard Jillian's voice in my head. She really needed to work on letting us know before she just jumps into our minds.

Anyway, me and Autumn ended up sitting inside all day, playing board games like Pin the tail on the Rapidash, Spin the Claydol, I spy and even simple talking. I always have fun when I talk to her, hearing her try and impress me with her accomplishments when she already knows I'm impressed she wants to stay with me. I'm not easy to live with, especially when we sleep in the same bed together. She's really cute when she snores.

"Hey Autumn? Can I ask you a question?" I called to her, needing to know if she felt exactly like I did.

"Sure Lance, what do ya need?" I heard her respond from the kitchen. I could hear a faint chop chop chop while she cut up some vegetables. She always makes great stew, just the right amount of meat and vegetables with a pinch of salt, a dash of pepper and even a smidge of garlic. It makes my mouth water when I think about it!

"You know what marriage is right?" I asked, a lump in my throat. I always hid a box with a ring in it in my hair. I had the ring made to order, costing me a fortune, but she was worth it. It had a 30 carat diamond with flecks of green in it set in a solid gold and silver band with the words "Forever together" engraved in it. She doesn't like me spending a lot on her but it's what I do. Gotta get the lady some gifts every now and then ya know?

"Yeah, why? What made you think of it?" She asked as she walked out, toweling her hands off. She normally used psychic, but not when she cooks. Says it ruins the experience or something.

I had to try and stop a light dust of red from appearing on my cheeks as she said that. She didn't know about that so we tried to keep it hidden as much as possible. "N-no reason Autumn, just thought about how nice it'd be if we were married, ya know?"

As I said that, she had a look of mischief on her face, one that spelled nothing but trouble. "Are you sure it was just the thought? You sure we can't be married now? Don't think I don't keep an eye on your credit card. I know about the ring you bought and I was upset at first. Now, I don't know if I should be."

I could only splutter at hearing that she kept an eye on my purchases. I knew I should have switched to debit. Or maybe just carried cash on me. Damn you modern banking! "Autumn! You should know better than to snoop around my purchases!"

"And what if I don't?"

"Then you need to learn."

"Now now you two, don't get in a fight over this. Lance, you know Autumn was only making sure you were staying safe. But at the same time Autumn, you shouldn't do that." I heard a voice from the door, sounding suspiciously like my adoptive mother. I never knew my real mom, but her and Mom used to be real good friends before my old mom passed away. She was a lovely Pokémon, but sadly all things never last for long.

"Mom?" We both said, surprised she was up this early. Especially on a weekend, when she normally slept until about noon. It was only seven in the morning, not even five minutes past. "What're you doing up so early?" I asked, confused.

"Well, your Uncle Shawn invited me to go jog with him. I haven't jogged in a while so I guess it's a good time to get my Origin form back in tip top shape. I think when I get back we'll go see your grandfather. He hasn't seen you since you were little and I think we could all do with seeing him." She said, reminding us of her Origin form. She wasn't overweight per say, just out of shape in her Origin form.

"Really? We can go see Grandpa Arceus when you get home?" Autumn asked, anxious to see our grandfather. She had every right to, seeing as how he rarely has time to visit or get visited. Last we saw, he had made some new pokemon for the world to discover. Trumbeak, I think he called it.

All Mom did was nod her head before she left the house, going for a jog with Uncle Shawn. It's nice to see Mom getting her exercise. She needs it to stay healthy and she hasn't done it as much since she was accidentally shot in the foot while jogging past a gun range in her Origin form. Kinda hard when it was only a month ago and the thing had gone through the leg while basically shredding the tissue, muscles and bone. She was lucky to be able to even keep the leg, let alone walk.

"So, what was this about marriage I hear?" I heard Jillian ask. I turned to see her with Tanya again. Geez, can't they separate? It's like they're connected at the hip or something.

"Nothing Jillian, now get out of here and go have fun with Tanya again. Tone it down though, the entire house can hear you." I said, enjoying the flustered looks on their faces.

"Th-that hasn't happened for days!" Tanya, a normally quiet and shy Loppuny, said, surprising all of us with how soft her voice was. Jillian rarely heard her and when she did, it was normally nothing but raspy moans from nights of passion. I don't know why, but that night I had thought of asking Autumn if she wanted to be my wife. I'm glad everyone was asleep, though I then had another stray thought about what might happen if she heard that thought.

Ah, how nice it was to have a dream. Sadly, every dream me and my family have had has been crushed over and over. I guess that happens when you live with a single mother supporting six kids - though we were really adults that just acted like kids because we don't want to leave the house yet.

The next day wasn't much better. It rained again, pretty much fucking our chances of a date yet again. I know what some of you might think, "You don't need to spend money for it to be a date ya know." and you'd be right, aside from the fact that being at home doesn't really sound like a good date idea. Don't get me wrong, we both love to be lazy, but sometimes getting out of the house is good. We even had this planned for a while anyway.

Oh well, sadly it can't happen this month. I guess that's it for my rant today. Thanks for reading you guys! I hope I can do more of this soon!

-break-

Autumn: Hey! I thought you said we could go on out date!

Lance: Yeah, what's with that?

Listen you two, I don't have time to explain. Your mother is already hounding me about it, just go do whatever you do on your time off.

Autumn: What do you mean time off? We are characters in a story!

Exactly.

Autumn and Lance: …

Anyway! I have a few reviews to reply to. I wanted to do this as a special thing for now since I have some writer's block for UNH. First up is Cadium, one of the two authors I read from (thanks by the way).

He says "HELL YEAH! This story is awesome! Great job dude! I can't wait to see what you do next! Like usual, This is Cadium out"

Well Cadium, again, thank you for the review. Its pretty awesome to know you read it! And I'm glad you liked it! Though I'd like a little feedback as to whether or not Lance is being portrayed right (you can't see it but I rubbed the back of my head)

The last one, but still very important, is ChlooePM. She says "Great first chapter, I loved it! The characters were well introduced and it was very well-written! Can't wait to see what'll happen next!"

Well Chloe, thank you as well. As you know I have writer's block at the moment when it comes to my main story, so doing this and getting feedback is great to see. Whenever you read this, message me on Discord and I'll let you in on a little secret. It has to do with Mucosa. Now, I'm sadly not gonna say much other than to ask for feedback as to whether or not I portrayed Mucosa good whenever I introduce her. Also, I kinda forgot what her description was… eheh… woops…

Anyways, that's all for today everyone! Thanks for tuning in to read, I'm gonna get some sleep so I'm not a zombie at school tomorrow. And remember, as a personal favor from your friendly neighborhood Jack, always BOOP THE LOOP!


	3. An Unlikely Couple chapter 3

Autumn: We're back again!

Lance: That we are. What's in store this time?

You'll have to wait and see!

Autumn: Fine, anyways, like last time, Jack does not own anything but me, my siblings (Lance not included) and the plot.

-break-

Last time on An Unlikely Couple

Oh well, sadly it can't happen this month. I guess that's it for my rant today. Thanks for reading you guys! I hope I can do more of this soon!

-break-

-Autumn's POV-

Ugh. I felt horrible today. It was like I was hit by a Toxic attack, maybe an oversized Goodra. In reality it was only a friend from college. Her name was Mucosa and we both went to Dialga University. It was actually only called that because my uncle, Dialga, was a teacher there. He taught space/time theory with my aunt, Palkia. That was my favorite class. I got to sit beside Lance and Mucosa while listening to my aunt and uncle.

I'm in class now actually. We're talking about the past and were planning field trip to the past as well. Oh, I forgot to mention that Mucosa was a smaller than normal, shiny Goodra who I happened to trip over today. I may also be unable to get a shower until I get home. I'm all slimy! I hate this! But I can't be mad at Mucosa, she has a kind soul and means no harm. She also apologized profusely even though I said it was fine.

"Autumn, are you listening?" I heard Uncle Dialga ask. I guess I spaced out for a minute there. "You know you should be more invested in this class than anyone else. None of your family have more of me and your aunt in them than you. You might be able to travel through time and bend space at some point. Do I need to call your mother in here? Or better yet, send you to her with a note?"

Now that scared me. He only gave that option when he was deadly serious. It seems I'm more my uncle and aunt then I thought. "Yes Uncle Dialga, I know. It's just that, no matter how exciting your class may be, it's always so boring in school." I said, trying to get away with it again. It's not the first time, and I've day dreamed of seeing my other friend, Sally the Tirtouga back in the prehistoric times, again a few times as well.

"It may be boring, but you still need this info more than anyone. Well, anybody who isn't me or your aunt's child." Uncle Dialga said, adding a stern and scolding tone to his voice while hardening his face into a mask of determination to set me straight in his class. He may be my uncle, but that doesn't mean he expects less of me. If anything, he expects the most of me out of anyone, even my family!

"Fiiine Uncle Dialga, I'll pay more attention. Well, I'll try to at least, no promises." I told him with a wink that meant nothing but trouble. I heard him groan, recognizing the gesture. It was all like normal, except that someone decided to speak up for once.

"Autumn, sweetie, you can't just mess around here. You know you need these lessons more than anyone, just like your uncle implied. We only want to see you succeed here, even if you don't manifest your powers for thousands of years. You'll need this info eventually, and the sooner you learn it the better." Aunt Palkia said, surprising everyone in the class, even Uncle Dialga, with her little speech. She doesn't normally speak in class, because she feels uncomfortable with being near so many people for so long. She would usually just say this over the phone or something, but I guess this was something she really cared about.

"They're right ya know." I heard Lance say from my right. "You're really smart and need to learn this for later in life. How else would we all go see Sally and Saji?" Saji was Sally's brother, an Archeops who had evolved shortly after we met them. They were really nice to us even though it got them in trouble for talking to people from a different time.

"Yeah, I agree with them. You can't just mess around if this'd be needed later in life. Plus, it'd be cool to have a friend who was able to time travel and bend space. That'd make get together so much easier!" Mucosa said from my left. She was another one I didn't expect to chime in, though it was appreciated nonetheless. Soon after, everyone else began to chime in, telling me to focus on my studies and work hard to get this down for later on. It was kinda annoying, but I thanked them. Yes, I thanked them all sincerely.

Soon after class though, a message came on through the intercom. "Would Autumn Colana please report to the principal's office?" It really worried me and confused everyone around me. I didn't really do anything wrong, especially in class. Well, other than day dreaming, but I catch up fairly fast. I grumbled something about intercoms being a form of hell as I got up to go to see what my mom wanted.

As I walked through the door, the secretary, a pretty enough Lopunny, nodded toward the door beside her desk. It didn't look too worrisome, but it still scared me anyway.

"Ah, Autumn, thanks for coming." My mom said, looking down at some papers she was reading. She was probably seeing if anyone had any write-ups lately. It's all she did here, and not many people were bad so there weren't that many in the first place.

"What do you want Mom? I was in the middle of Battle class. I was enjoying it!" I nearly shouted, quite annoyed and almost angry with my mom. She knew damn well that I hardly do anything wrong and that I enjoy that class. She couldn't have called me up during something boring like, oh I don't know, Physics?

"Well, I wanted to tell you that you need to step it up in Space/Time Theory. Your uncle told me that you spaced out again, for the tenth time this week!" My mom said, almost developing an angry tick on her forehead like she did when she was extremely mad. I didn't want to be on her bad side right now.

"That snitch! When I see him again I'll… I'll… I don't know what I'll do by I'll do something!" I shouted, my anger directed at my uncle for telling Mom again. He knows I hate that! I always get in trouble!

"Well maybe you should just say you'll do better next time. I didn't decide to send you here so you could slack off or so I could watch over you." She said, getting into lecture mode. "I sent you here for that class specifically because they are the only ones who can teach you enough about that part of your blood. It's like how you and your siblings went to the school your father worked at. He taught you all about your ability to fly so that I could rest and make sure I could feed you all. It was just him for a while ya know."

"Yes Mom, I know that. You didn't stop feeding us until we turned 3548. It got really embarrassing around the others. Why'd you do that again?" I replied, reminding her that we knew that full well. I mean, it sure tasted good, but it was really embarrassing when our friends had already moved on to things like pieces of carrots and other food and we were still fed by our mother.

"Well I just wanted you to understa-"

RING RING

The bell cut my mom off mid sentence. I guess it was time to head home for the day. I could have rode home with my mom, but I wanted to talk to Mucosa and Lance before we had to do our homework.

"Well, I gotta go! Later Mom! I'll see you when we get home!" I called as I grabbed my bag, already starting toward the door. I didn't give her a chance to respond as I left the office though. She would have made me miss the bus and go home with her! That's always so boring!

As I went toward the bus, I saw Mucosa and Lance standing there, talking as they waited for me. As I called out to them, they turned and waved at me while trying to tell me to hurry up.

"Hey guys, let's find somewhere to sit before we start talking so we don't miss the bus." I said, already getting on the bus to find a seat. I chose the very back since it was wide enough to fit us all with no problem. The others got on and sat beside me, Mucosa on my left and Lance on my right. Like always, the bus driver had to yell at the kids to shut up before we started moving. One we had, I turned to Mucosa.

"Hey Mucosa, are you doing anything today after you finish the homework or do you want to come over to play some games or something?" I asked, already knowing Lance had plans and that I was gonna be lonely. I hoped she didn't have plans as well or else I'd be completely out of ideas.

"Yeah, I gotta help my mom clean the house and then I'm going to Xeta's to help him study for the test next week." She said, looking a bit too excited to be going over to his house. Xeta was a male Lucario, a handsome one I'll admit, but he was a jock and they weren't normally all that nice. I haven't really met the guy though, so I guess I can't say if he was nice or not. Definitely a nice guy to look at though. Doesn't compare to Lance, but still.

"Oh… Ok." I said, deflating a little at the idea of not having anyone to talk to later. "Say, Mucosa, why'd you sound excited to go to Xeta's house?"

"O-oh, did I sound e-excited?" She asked, stumbling over her words. She didn't really do that unless she was embarrassed though… Weird…

"Yeah, but whatever. I hope you have fun though!" I said, giving her a smile that pretty much split my face in half. The bus then pulled up to the stop Lance and I had to get off at. "Well, I guess this is goodbye for now. Like I said before, have fun with Xeta! If he gives you any trouble though, just call me and we'll drive right over."

"Oh, ok. Thanks Autumn! Lance!" She said, smiling. I thought I saw a bit of red on her cheeks, but she wears makeup sometimes. Might have been her favorite, Cherri Berry Fade.

"Anytime Mucosa! It's what friends are for, right?" I said. I try to help my friends, most of the time anyways.

"Sure thing Mucosa. We're here for you." Lance said, pretty much agreeing with me.

-break-

Well that's all folks! Chapter three is done and we introduce Mucosa, Chloe's character! Xeta is technically introduced, but I don't count it until they speak.

Autumn: What was that ending?! We didn't even go home!

Lance: I must agree. We didn't really do much. They only saw a glimpse of our school day.

Giratina: Hush you two! Jack here did what he could! Now go do your homework! I could give you all F's even if you get all A's you know!

Both: Yes Mom!

Thanks Giratina. Now, Chloe, Cadium, remember to let me know if I'm portraying Mucosa and Lance right. I can't tell otherwise, ya know? And to everyone else out there, I hope you enjoyed and keep enjoying!


	4. An Unlikely Couple chapter 4

Welcome back! I'm glad you could make it! Last time we had Mucosa introduced (and it seems I do Lance better than the OC owner…Somehow…) and I mentioned Xeta. I also have a special POV for a friend. Enjoy!

Autumn: Hey! What about me? Don't I get a special bit for this intro?

Mmmmmmm nope.

Autumn: Fuck you.

No thanks sweetheart. You're pretty much my daughter.

Autumn: …

Onto the story!

-Last the on An Unlikely Couple-

"Sure thing Mucosa. We're here for you." Lance said, pretty much agreeing with me.

-break-

-Mucosa's POV-

It's been a few days since i've last seen Autumn and Lance. That weekend took forever to finish! I had fun with Xeta, learned a bit about sports and showed him some medical procedures, but I think we'll just be friends. He's nice and charming, but he isn't really my type.

Oh! Sorry! I forgot to introduce who I am! My name is Mucosa. I'm a shiny Goodra that's a little shorter than normal Goodra, is hoping to be a doctor or nurse and is currently heading over to Autumn's house to have a girl chat. I need some girl time after this weekend. Nothing but boys being around me makes me a little uncomfortable, especially when I don't know them.

I wasn't sure what to talk about though. Neither of us were really 'girly'. We mostly just talked about random stuff like the most recent episode of whatever show we were watching. We'll most likely end up talking about the book our class has to read, How to Kill a Tailow. Autumn was more into fantasy that didn't involve other pokemon, so she didn't really seem to be enjoying it that much. I loved it though. Great characters, the development was nice, plot was good but could have used a little work and it was an all around good book.

Well, seems I'm here. I just hope Mrs. Colana is ok with me coming over. I kinda forgot to ask before I came here, woops. No turning back now, I guess.

Knock knock

"Coming! I need to turn off the oven!" I heard somebody call. It sounded like Jillian, Autumn's older sister and the least girly one of the household. I haven't really talked to her much, so my confidence with her isn't the best. As she opened the door, she had a smile on her face, probably having already looked in my head to see what I wanted. "Well hi Mucosa, Autumns in her room watching TV, go right on up. Tell her dinner is almost done though, we're having grilled Magikarp with salad and Oran Berry's, her favorite. She doesn't come down often so we need to tell her when it's time or she might miss dinner. You should stay and have dinner with us, if you want to, that is."

"S-sure thing, Jillian." I said, startled at how friendly she was and how fast she asked me to do that. I couldn't say no, it was like my tongue forced me to say it. "And I think I'll stay for the salad and berries, thank you. I haven't eaten all day, what with work, school and personal things." I said, agreeing to stay for the food. Sometimes it's tough to be a Goodra.

As I stepped inside, I had to stop and take a look at what I was seeing. It always amazed me at how spacious and luxurious the Colana's house was. A living room big enough to for all the legendaries, a TV wide enough it looked like a jumbotron you'd see at a stadium, carpet so soft it felt like clouds and couches long and wide enough to fit at least three Snorlax's. If I remember correctly, this was all bought from the money Autumn's dad made when he went out of dangerous missions to keep us safe. There may have been a bit of stuff 'liberated' from people with too much money, but it wasn't so bad.

Anyways, going up the steps and toward Autumn's room, I noticed some family portraits scattered here and there. They were probably reminders of how they used to live when their dad was around. Poor kids, losing their dad at that age, even if I'm younger than most of them. You shouldn't lose your parent or parents like that. It's not right and it never will be. At least they'll see each other some day.

"Hey Autumn, you there?" I called as I knocked on the door. I heard what sounded like a movie, but it might have been music. She must be doing something. She doesn't mind if I just walk in when I come over, but I always knock anyway just to be polite.

I heard a chuckle as the music or movie went off. "Come in Mucosa, how many times do I gotta tell you that you don't have to knock?" I could then hear her walking toward the door, not even giving me a chance to open it myself. When I saw her, she looked stunning. She wore a flowing red dress that looked as if it were made of fire, blue heels that looked as though the water had wrapped itself around her feet and her hair was braided in such a way that it looked curly yet smooth at the same time. Her sister probably did her hair, but I wondered what the occasion was that she'd wear a dress like this.

She noticed my look of awe as my eyes trailed up and down her body, still racking my brain as to why she had dressed like this today, and chuckled. Normally she wore jeans, a tee-shirt and slippers and looked like an average girl. She only ever wore something so nice when there was going to be something special that day. "I'm going with my mom to meet some of the other legends today, that's why I'm dressed like this." She said, as if she had read my thoughts. "I can take you along, if you want. The entire family is going and Lance is taking Degen, though he said not to call him that anymore, as he prefers Floofs now for some reason, Jillian is taking Tanya, Clair is taking her first boyfriend, a guy named John, Tommy is taking Will and Fortune is taking his wife, Katrina. I don't have anybody to take, so if you wanna go, I can take you along."

I was shocked, both by the fact that she was meeting more legendary pokemon, and that she'd offer to take me along. I wanted to say no and be thankful she'd do that, but this was a once in a lifetime opportunity. "Thank you Autumn! I never thought I'd be able to meet legendaries other than the ones at school! This'll be great for some research our mythology teacher gave us!" I said, overexcited. I wanted to go now! The only problem was, I didn't have any formal wear right now! "I need to run home before I can go though. I need to change my clothes so I can look nice!"

As I was turning about, I heard Autumn chuckle. "You don't need to change, silly. Mom is the only one making us be formal. The guests we're bringing don't need any formal clothes or anything, just what they bring with them at that moment. Oh, and are you staying for dinner? I can smell the grilled Magikarp already."

"Huh? You can smell that? Why don't you ever go down without them coming to get you if you can smell it? And yeah, I am staying." I asked, confused and shocked yet again. She must like causing grief, there's no other way.

"Well, I can smell a grilled Magikarp from a mile away, and they don't really make the rest of the food they eat smell all that good. I guess it just depends on the person." She said, surprising me with an actual answer. I forgot she was able to do that. It's like she has some sort of grilled Magikarp radar or something built into her nose. "We should probably head down to see if they're done cooking yet. I'm starving and that Magikarp won't eat itself!"

We then started walking down the stairs, only to get knocked over by Clair and Tommy running past us. Seems they were eager for some food as well. "HEY! NO RUNNING IN THE HOUSE! YOU KNOW WHAT MOM SAID!" Autumn yelled from beside me, having lifted herself up enough to yell at them. We got up and brushed ourselves off and Autumn fixed her hair a bit. As we got downstairs, Fortune nodded to us. "Hello Autumn, Mucosa. How are you today?"He asked, using telepathy to speak to us because of his tongue being malformed. Even though we could speak to him, he couldn't speak back unless he used telepathy.

"It's going good bro, how about yourself?" Autumn asked, going to hug him. They had a close bond, I could tell. They never argued, were always nice to each other and always helped one another out if needed. I wish I had a brother or sister like that. Maybe I wouldn't be so lonely if I did.

I snapped out of my thoughts then, noticing them staring at me with a concerned look on their faces. "You ok Autumn? You had a pretty far off look there for a minute. We didn't know if something was wrong or not." I panicked a bit then, not knowing what to say, so I said the truth. "W-well, in all honesty, something is bothering me. You two are so friendly with each other, even for siblings, and I don't really have anyone like that aside from you guys. I was thinking that it'd be nice to have a brother or sister I could be that friendly with, tha maybe I wouldn't be so lonely if I did."

They could only look at me with a look that was probably meant to be comforting, but it only made me tear up and want to run out crying. "I-I think i'll skip dinner after all. Thank you guys for letting me com over, even on such short notice." I said as I headed toward the door. When I stepped outside and started to run off, I heard Autumn calling for me to stop, but only barely. The tears were flowing and I wished I could redo that visit. I guess it wasn't a good time for me to go over after all.

And thus ends my time visiting Autumn for the day.

-Break-

Welp, that's another chapter down. I might add an OC of my own again, though it'd be to work in something for Mucosa to be happy. And no Chloe, I won't have Mucosa and Floofs date in this, even if you two are dating in real life. There's a method to my madness and this method does not (at the moment) involve Floofs. Oh, and to those of you who read this and go over to Floofs (Degen) and read his stuff, I don't know if he would prefer you call him Floofs or Degen on there. He prefers it on Discord, but thats because we know him a little and he has his reasons for it as well. Oh, and sorry for the long wait! I wanted to have this out on Christmas, but I got sidetracked… again...

Autumn: Why'd ya make Mucosa run away crying? We were gonna have grilled Magikarp!

Shush, it's a part of my madness and the method to it. Now go talk to the others for a minute while I think of what i'm going to do for next chapter.

Autumn: Yeah yeah, whatever. Even if I don't leave you won't do anything about it.

I can kill each and every one of your family and friends and force it to replay in your head for all eternity to drive you insane and turn you into an unkillable being with no power that goes on a rampage to kill everything.

Autumn: …

Now leave.

Autumn: OK OK! I'M GOING!

Good. Now then, thanks for reading again! I'll see you all next chapter! Oh, and in case anyone who reads UNH and wants another chapter, that's most likely going to be put on hold for a while until I finish this. I will be getting my first job soon and that combined with school and doing youtube, it'll take up all of my time. I'll do my best though, don't worry.


End file.
